Looking for a Christmas Tree/Loki's New Plot
(Later outside on the castle grounds, Olivia, Marina, and their group with a giggling Ponyo, Pluto, and a whistling Mushu walked around the castle grounds with Marina carrying an axe) Marina: (Notices) What about this one? (The goldfish looked at a skinny tree. In her image, she imagined an ornament hanging on it before it drooped down) Ponyo: Uh, no. Too skinny. Come on. (With that, the group continued forward. With the Mouse King, he only watched through the window as the male mouse sighed towards Hubie) Mouse King: I really was rough on those girls, wasn't I? Hubie: More than a tad. (At that moment, a familiar male frog arrived in the area) Naveen: Ooh la la. Mouse King: Naveen.... Hubie: Hey. Naveen: (Grins) She and Marina are beautiful no? Mouse King: (Sadly) Yes and Hubie and I are hideous. (At that moment, the bigger mouse and mutant penguin noticed the familiar gifts before both they looked at them) Mouse King: Hey, what's this? Naveen: (Gasps) Oh, it looks like a Christmas present. Hubie: Really? (At that moment, the furious Mouse King began storming out toward the balcony before Hubie and Naveen looked at the tags) Hubie: Goodness glaciers! The smaller box is mine, from Marina. Naveen: (Chuckles) And the bigger box is for you, Master, and it's from.... A certain girl! Mouse King: (Peeking) Huh? Granmamare? Naveen: Of course not: From Olivia.... Apparently, it's from herself. (Then he and Hubie noticed a little note written on Hubie's gift tag) Naveen: And Marina wants you to open yours now. Hubie: Wow.... (The Mouse King picked his present up, but before he prepared to open it, Naveen and Hubie quickly stopped him) Naveen: Master, wait! You can't get yours opened just yet. Mouse King: Oh come on, why not? It's for me, isn't it? Hubie: It's not yet Christmas. Mouse King: I guess.... (Turns to Hubie) Are you gonna open yours now? (Hubie nods and opened the little box to reveal the green heart-shaped pebble) Hubie: Wow. A green heart-shaped pebble.... Naveen: Achidanza. A symbol of love and friendship. Hubie: Wow, (Whispering to himself happily) Thank you, Marina. Mouse King: That was very.... Sweet of them. (Hubie, with a soft smile, placed his pebble in his cape pocket and zipped it up) Naveen: And Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she is saying "I care for you." Mouse King: (Concerned) But I don't have a gift for her. Hubie: I do. I'll give Marina a blue heart-shaped pebble in return. Naveen: Good! And Master, it is not too late. (The Mouse King pondered for a moment before grinning with Hubie) Mouse King: Well, I guess I could get her a little somethin'. (He dashed to the secret room while Naveen and Hubie left, with Hubie going to prepare for something. Inside the room, Dr. Facilier played some music before in came the Mouse King) Mouse King: Hey! Dr. Facilier, wait! I got something to say. (Frowns) Will you stop that noise for one second? (The fox looked insulted with his fist pounding the side of the keyboard) Dr. Facilier: Noise? NOISE?! This is my masterpiece. (The Mouse King growled at him, making him change his attitude) Dr. Facilier: How can I help you? Mouse King: I need you to compose a Christmas song. Dr. Facilier: (Confused) Why should I? Mouse King: It's a Christmas gift for Olivia. Dr. Facilier: (Surprised) For her?! Mouse King: And make it happy! Dr. Facilier: But Master, happiness is so depressing! (But the Mouse King was gone already) Dr. Facilier: (Glares) What's next? Love songs? Wedding marches?! (Growls) It's all that girl and her sister's fault. (As that happened, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina entered as they looked out the window in curiosity. Outside, Olivia pointed to another tree that looked skinny as well) Olivia: What about this one? Ponyo: Umm.... Too wiggly. Ace: (Frowns) Too wiggly? (He takes a closer look and shrugged) Ace: She has a point. (Inside at that moment, the fox glared to the cat and three monsters) Dr. Facilier: You four! Pay attention. (He slammed the organ down hard, making the four yelp a bit, getting their attention) Dr. Facilier: I need you to pace when I think. (They do so for a little bit) Dr. Facilier: The girl and her sister are evil I tell you. They hold him from my grasp with his brother's help. They fill his head with dreams of love and hope and Christmas. Popple: Well, whatcha gonna do? Ya can't stop Christmas! Ickis: He has a point! Krumm: Christmas is my favorite holiday anyway. Oblina: Especially when it comes to love and hope. (They giggle) Dr. Facilier: However, we may stop those girls. Ickis: So what the heck are we gonna do about it? Dr. Facilier: I have an idea.... (Oblina only looked more concerned) Oblina: Here we go again.... (Back with the girls, they with their group, Mushu, Pluto, and Ponyo looked at the last tree, which looked wimpy) Marina: Ponyo, this is the last one. Ponyo: That's not it! Arturo: That's just a weed wishin' it was a tree. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Ace: Ponyo, Arturo, Grubber, we looked at every tree on the grounds. Snake: (Concerned) But it'ssssss more thisssss way than that. (Ace punched him) Snake: Ssssssorry, Acccccce. Olivia: It will have to do. Marina: I got it! (She then swung the axe, though it caused the top of the axe to fling off the stick, knocking the backside onto Mushu's head) Mushu: That hurt! What a headache I have! Marina: (Notices) Oh, sorry about that, Mushu. Blossom: Here, let me get a saw. Mushu: No, that's fine. I don't want I should put you out. Marina: Oh, alright. Then you do it. (He began to swing, though winced in pain) Mushu: Oooh! You have some pain reliever? I just thought a little massage.... But if it's not, it's not. What are you waiting for, go ahead and knock yourself out. You never get headaches I guess. Lucky you. Blossom: Really, I can get a saw. Mushu: Who wants a saw? Go ahead with the whacking and the hitting, who's stopping you? (Just then, beautiful, yet a little off-key, music was heard before the group heard it, stopping him) Olivia: Shhhh. Do you hear that? It's beautiful, despite a little off-key. Marina: But where's it coming from? (Up at the West Wing's secret room, Dr. Facilier was playing the organ before smirking) Dr. Facilier: My friends say they heard it. Now, Popple. (The cat nodded, taking out his piccolo before playing it at a very high pitch tune, making Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina cringe. Down below, Pluto, who heard it, quickly barked before rushing off) Olivia: Wait, Pluto! Marina: Come back! (The group, minus the groaning Mushu, left the area) Mushu: Don't worry about me, I'll just sit here. Snow is fine. (Just then, some snow fell onto the dragon) Mushu: Maybe a little wet and cold, but who's complaining about that? (Back above, Dr. Facilier continued playing the organ with a sly evil grin) Dr. Facilier: Yes, my dears. Come to me. (With the group, they headed off to a side door) Marina: Hey, Pluto, come here! (While they continued on lead by Pluto, they entered the room before the Scottish mouse spoke) Olivia: Come here, boy. Come here. (She and Marina ushered their group to stay and wait, which they nod in agreement and then Olivia, Marina, and Ponyo continued on alone. Just then, Pluto sniffed a bit before growling toward Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina) Popple: (Gulps) Good wolf-doggie, nice wolf-doggie. (The cat yelped, dashing away with Pluto barking after him, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina) Olivia: Hello? Pluto? Where are you? (They slowly entered the secret room) Olivia: Hello? Marina: Hello? Ponyo: (Scared) M-M-Maybe there's nobody here. M-M-Maybe we should go. (At that moment, they heard Pluto growling before Olivia came up to him) Olivia: What's the matter, Pluto? (They looked at the cowering cat and three monsters trying to hide) Popple, Ickis, and Krumm: AHHHH!! Oblina: GET AWAY!! Olivia: Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Olivia Flaversham. And this is my sister, Marina. (Marina ushered the group to come as the four came out of hiding and noticed them calmly and then got interested in meeting them) Marina: And these are our friends, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls, Brick, Boomer, and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, Ace, Snake, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber of the Gangreen Gang, and Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie of the Dazzlings. Olivia: And you are? Popple: Popple. Ickis: Mine is Ickis. Krumm: I'm Krumm. Oblina: My name is Oblina. (The four looked at Pluto growling toward them and got nervous) Olivia: Down boy, down. Bubbles: They seem harmless. (Pluto snorted toward Popple and the monsters for a moment. Then deciding to listen to Bubbles, he panted happily and licked Popple) Popple: Yeah. I deserved it, I guess. Marina: We heard the most beautiful music. Was it you four? Popple: (Chuckles bashfully) Us? Krumm: (Chuckles bashfully) You thought that was us? Ickis: (Chuckles bashfully) Well.... (The three males blushed lovingly) Oblina: (Smiling playfully and chuckling) I see you three blushing like mad. Popple: (Through gritted teeth with a smile) No kidding, Einstein. (The fox then spoke, startling the newcomers) Dr. Facilier: Mademoiselles, please. I am the maestro, Dr. Facilier, court composer, voodoo witch doctor, and your most humble servant. Olivia: Pleased to meet you, Dr. Facilier. We're Olivia and Marina Flaversham. Ace: And we're the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. Blossom: As well as the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Dr. Facilier: Yes, the entire castle is talking about you. They say you are planning a Christmas gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts? Ponyo: Yep. Dr. Facilier: Food? Snake: Yessss. Dr. Facilier: Garlands, ribbons, wreaths? Buttercup: Check. Dr. Facilier: Spangles and 'fandangles?' The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings? Brick: Yup, we got 'em all. Dr. Facilier: (Smirks evilly) The tree? Ponyo: (Sighs) See guys, I told ya. Olivia: Well, we found one. Ponyo: But it was on the piddlin' side of puny. Dr Facilier: So I can tell. But did you look in the Black Forest? There you will find a tree better than any you can ever dream of. Ponyo: Better? We gotta go, guys. We gotta! Olivia: (Worried) Ponyo, we can't. Marina: We promised your master we wouldn't leave the castle grounds. Starlight: We gave our word. Dr. Facilier: Cheer up young ones, there is a profound lesson to be learned here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another. Olivia: (Calmly surprised) You're twisting what we just said. Dr. Facilier: Not at all. I agree with you. Look after yourselves. Let the Master do the same. Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas. Ponyo: Please guys, please? Adagio: It looks dangerous. Dr. Facilier: Young ones, you are in more danger in this very room. I assure you. (After a moment, despite getting creeped out a little, Olivia's group finally sighed) Olivia's group: All right. Ponyo: (Happily) Yes! Olivia: We'll take Epona. If we hurry, we can be back by nightfall. Ponyo: Hurray! Marina: Au revoir, Dr. Facilier. Olivia: You'll keep our secret, won't you? (He only nods with a grin) Dr. Facilier: Of course young ones, the Master and his brother will remain completely in the dark. (Unknown to the group, he crossed his fingers secretly while chuckling) Olivia's group: Au revoir, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina. (With that, the group with Ponyo and Pluto finally left while Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina waved happily) Popple: Au revoir! Ickis: Nice meeting you! Krumm: Happy trails! Oblina: Toodle-loo! (After all was clear, Dr. Facilier turned to the four with an evil smirk) Dr. Facilier: Guys! I want you to follow the girls and their group. Make sure that they don't, come, back. Popple: But sir, they're so nice. Ickis: Besides, they didn't seem evil like you said they are at all. Krumm: In fact, Olivia and Marina're very beautiful. Oblina: And you should've seen Popple, Ickis, and Krumm blush like mad. Dr. Facilier: When you four are finished fauning, perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solo and your future maestro job? Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Concerned) Well.... (Dr. Facilier glared daggers at them, making them nervous and then reluctantly giving in, for they are now doubting their deal with Dr. Facilier) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Fine! We'll go! Like in our deal! (They dashed away to follow Olivia's group) Coming up: Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails began to wonder where Amy, Sally, and Cosmo have gone and some of the servants begin their search. And Loki, much to Sonic and Tails' concern, decides to take advantage of Knuckles' anger through deceit by telling him to not fall in love anymore and that Amy, Sally, and Cosmo abandoned him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies